El secreto de Ginny Weslley
by kararely
Summary: El misterio de una mujer Weslly, el poder de ver el futuro y guardar secretos... esta en una línea de tiempo (ustedes deciden en cual)


**El Secreto de Ginny**

Que puedo decir en realidad desde que tengo uso de memoria conozco tu vida, me enamore de tu nombre y jamás lo olvide, siempre sentí que eras todo para mi, aunque no se que tan acertada estoy con respecto a mis sentimientos…

_**Sal de ti, no te ocultes**_

Sabes recuerdo que tan grato fue el momento cuando te conocí en la estación King Cross (NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE CORRECTAMENTE) cuando te acercaste a mi madre para preguntarle por el Anden.

El recordar ese momento, me enamore de tu físico y antes de conocerte me pasaba las noches en vela tratando de imaginar como eras, y ya que te conocí de tu imagen no me pude olvidar.

_**Si eres lo que eres, sirve, ama, da;**_

Cuando entre a Howarts, y me rescataste del Basilisco. Conocí tu carácter y eso hizo que me enamorara de tu personalidad a hora por tercera vez.

Hay tantas cosas que han pasado.

_**Una lágrima saldrá…**_

Pero nunca digas que eres más que los demás.

Hay algo que quiero decirte y es la verdad; cada paso que das, cada movimiento que haces, yo lose… en si todo lo ocurrido, yo lo he sabido de principio a fin.

_**Harry James Potter Evans**_

Si eres sabio, calla. Que el mundo descubra en ti la sabiduría.

Eres una persona preocupada por los demás que jamás nos dejaras solos, siempre pensando en los demás antes de pensar en tu seguridad.

_**La palabra amiga don de menos se espera**_

En esa sonrisa que das a la anciana, en ese saludo que das al amigo

No te crees superior a los demás, en cambio siempre estas buscando ayudarles.

_**Una lágrima oculta invisible al mundo**_

Esa caricia que haces al niño, ¡entregas todo sin reservas!

Los demás te admiran sin saber por que motivo, tratan de llamar tu atención.

Te parecerá loco pero siempre e sabido los secretos que les ocultas incluso a tus amigos, no se como… jamás te enteraras de que se cada paso que das no se como… no se por que… será una promesa o pacto que hice en mi otra vida, puedo ver lo que sucede, saberlo todo aunque quieran ocultármelo no puedo ver el futuro final solo el inmediato a horas que suceda, el pasado lo recuerdo y estoy segura que tus padres están orgullosos de ti.

_**Todos creen tu sonrisa feliz**_

El mundo está cansado de oír: "yo soy","yo hago", "yo sirvo".

Siempre estas ahí para dar un buen consejo a quien lo necesita.

_**Más tú alma carga algo que no lo pediste nadie…no lo desearía para nadie**_

Esas miradas que les otorgas… la sonrisa que les das… la tranquilidad que necesitan para estar a gusto... depositando su fe en ti su esperanza, sin ponerse a pensar en el dolor que tú cargas.

_**Pregúntate desde ahora: "¿Quién soy?", "¿Qué hago?",**_

Ese peso que as traído contigo por años ocultándolo a tus amigos, esa forma de entregar te a los demás hacen que te valore mas.

_**"¿A dónde voy?";**_

El mundo, nuestro mundo te agradece tu humildad la que demuestras y esos que te hacen menos son espejos para mí que veo como se inclina ante ti para demostrar sus respectos a tu persona.

''_**¿Quien seré en que me convertiré?''**_

El no demostrar arrogancia a los demás es lo que te hace ser una persona que vale más de lo que te puedas imaginar, ya que siempre pides un consejo a los demás para no perderte jamás.

_**Eres quie eliges ser…por tus accines de principio a fin**_

En muchas ocasiones das consejos que parecen no influyes ni participes, que convengan a los intereses de los demás, si todos observaran como yo lo he hecho asta a horita se darían cuenta de cuanto as influido en el mundo, en nuestro mundo, ya que con tu presencia nos has demostrado de que todavía hay esperanzas y parece que no haces nada.

_**Las acciones que menos se notan son las que cambian al mundo…**_

Cada aparición de ese ser y cada derrota que das vemos la fuerza de tu presencia de que los salvaras.

_**Siendo imperceptible una evolución.**_

Y sé tan sabio para enseñar a los demás en tu acción más pequeña dándolo todo, y parezca que no das nada.

PD.

_**Harry James Potter Evans**_

Siempre te amare lo se todo, la suerte o maldición de que tarden varias generaciones para que nazcan mujeres Weslly en la familia es el don con que se nace…

_**Una palabra cambia al mundo… una mirada luz al mundo…**_

Saber sin querer lo que pasa a las personas y no poder decirles y prevenirles lo que sabes para consolarlos…

Me alegro que no la puedas leer ya que así queda en mí el decirte cuanto te amo

Esas mirada que das y otorgas, las sonrisas les das a los demás la tranquilidad que les hacia falta para creer que hay esperanza… algo perdido

_**Esas miradas…**_

_**Al tiempo**_

_**Miradas al espacio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo**_

_**Y no estar a tu lado**_

Hola solo mera diversión todo tiene dueño JK WARNET ETC


End file.
